five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Nights 2: Factory Of The Dead
Funtime Nights 2: Factory Of The Dead (known as FN2, Funtime Nights 2 and FN2:FOTD) is a fan made game. Story The funtime pizzeria shuts down due to murderers. They sold away the animatronics in the factory, but the animatronics kill the people who sold them! One survives and asks one to do a Nightshift from 12 AM To 6 AM. Nobody ever came back, but one hires themself to work there. What could go wrong? Locations Factory Lobby Assembly Room Lobby Hall Crushing Room Chamber A Chamber B Chamber C Backroom Dark Hall Exit Room Vents Exit Vent Lobby Vent Assembly Vent Crushing Vent Vent 1 Vent 2 Vent 3 Dark Vent Characters Not-So-Funny Freddy He is a Withered Edition Of Funny Freddy. He has no left foot revealing endoskeleton, his right ear is gone and his other hand and elbow are missing revealing endoskeleton. He starts in Chamber A before moving to Vent 1, Factory Lobby, Dark Hall before appearing in Exit Room. He will say "Hey P-Playb-o-on! Ge-t-t him!" And will send Playbon to kill the player. Use the buzzer to stop Playbon, if the player uses the buzzer before he can say his phrase to send Playbon to you, he will kill you. Not-So-Funny Bonnie Not-So-Funny Bonnie is a withered edition of Funny Bonnie, he has no right ear. he has his bottom jaw missing and his right leg is missing. He starts in Chamber B Before Moving to Dark Hall, Dark Vent, Vent 3 and Factory Lobby before appearing in the office. The player needs to turn off the flashlight otherwise he will kill the player. Not-So-Funny Chica Not-So-Funny Chica Is a withered edition of Funny Chica. She has no legs and her props are damaged. Her right elbow is missing. She starts on Night 1 in Chamber C before going in all the vents. After this she will appear in the office vent. The player needs to shut the vent door otherwise she will kill the player. Not-So-Funny Foxy He is a Withered Edition Of Funny Foxy. He has no hands and his head is in tatters. He starts in Chamber C before Appearing in Dark Hall, Factory Lobby, Exit Room and Backroom. If he is looked at for too long, he will break a camera. If all the cameras are broke, he will kill the player. Past Springbonnie He looks different. His model is taken off Springtrap only he is yellow. He only appears in Chamber C if the player types in "D" "E" "A" D". Greenlight Circus Baby She has no stomach, she has no hand, one of the curly hair set is gone and she lacks one of her mouth faceplates. She starts in Night 6, appearing in the office too many times like Not-So-Funny Golden Freddy. If the player does not put the camera up she will kill you. Mechanics Office Vent - keeps Not-So-Funny Chica away Flashlight - lets you see them Coming soon. Category:Fan Made Games From Skskssjsus